


afternoons with jim

by yankmywand



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankmywand/pseuds/yankmywand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about the afternoons with Jim, when they were lazy, spread out on the sofa in that soft afternoon sun which made Jim’s eyes look like amber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoons with jim

Slowly, a protective hand wrapped around the neck of the smaller man. Possessively, he was drawn towards the taller man, and the slide his hands made on the sofa had his fingers pressed against the side of Sebastian’s thigh. Crooked, and hurting a little, Jim’s fingers slid up onto the thigh of the sniper, and he could bury those neatly manicured nails into the fabric of Sebastian’s army trousers. That was when his lips collided with Sebastian’s, and there was a hint of morning coffee, cigarettes and iron in that kiss. But Jim didn’t really have time to taste as their teeth clanked against one another in a fierce battle of control. Because that was what it was. Sebastian grasping Jim’s neck and, with a small rip, curling his hand in the hem of Jim’s shirt. Their lips moved as if they were searching for something, Jim’s teeth nibbling at the lower lip of the sniper, and Sebastian sucking on Jim’s upper lip. The sensation of their tongues finally meeting was something that sucked in Sebastian’s gut, and spread like wildfire through his entire body.

Violent, as if sucking the life force out of each other, they both began to breathe heavily, stealing each other’s oxygen. Jim grasped for Sebastian’s shirt and held it tightly in his hand as he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead to Sebastian’s cheek and gasping for breath, and he heard a soft, wheezing laughter coming from the sniper,

“You fuckin’ split my lip,” Sebastian pointed out.

“You kissed me first, you mongrel,” Jim retorted, and there was a soft tug on the hair in the back of Jim’s head by fingers that had slowly slid up into the soft black hair.

“I did, didn’t I?”

The proud, arrogant tone in Sebastian’s voice made Jim tighten his grip on the tiger’s thigh, and there was a yelp coming from the Brit as he snorted,

“Little shit.”


End file.
